


They Are Your Own Thoughts

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: Dirk brainwashes John to come over and make him a meal, he quickly decides to make John stay longer.





	They Are Your Own Thoughts

John decided to come over to my home, he had the urge to visit.

John didn't question the impulse. He simply called and when I gave him the okay he came over to my place. He decided to pick up things to bake me a cake as a thank you and while he was at it he decided to make me dinner.

I shrug at the thought, I could always use someone to help out around the house. I wanted him to come over just to have a good meal for once. But why not make him stick around longer?

I walk in to see what he is doing at the stove. He was good enough to do the dishes already. And later on he's going to need to mop the floors, but why not give him a real reason to stay?

John thinks to himself why he wanted to come over, why out of every person he could visit once he decided to get up off his ass and get out of the house... why he'd picked Dirk?

I place my hand on his hip.

John suddenly gripes out a moan.

John thinks to himself that he loves the feeling, that he wants more... that he wanted more and that's why he's here.

I quickly unbuckle John's pants. I dig out his cock, already fully erect.

John was more eager to visit than he even realized.

He was excited to be bent over my stove and cooking me a meal for the two of us to share. He wanted this, he wanted **me.**

John loves the feeling of my hand around his cock.

John loves the feeling of moaning for me, my eyes on him, my other hand on his waist. Feeling him up as he gasps for air. I keep working him, hard and fast.

"Are you going to cum soon?" I ask him, whispering into his ear.

"Yes." John whimpers. His arms lifted up and behind him, resting on my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. "Please. Please. Make me cum."

"You don’t get to cum till you say your mine and only mine." I tell him, letting him know the score.

"Fuck-- I-" John is so close, he's on the edge. I know that he's trying to force himself to cum, but I won't let him.

"Are you mine?" I ask again.

"Dirk. I’m about to--" John's eyes are filled with tears.

John can’t cum. He can’t get himself to the edge but he’s so close, so close he’s about to burst in my hands.

“Dirk!" John screams in my ear. "I need to cum!”

“Then say your mine.” I demand him to tell the truth.

“I’m not!” John is still in denial.

“Aren’t you close?" I know he is.

John moans. Desperate for the release that a confession would bring.

"Don’t you fucking need it?” I know he does.

“I’m- I’m gonna cum! I just- fuck! Why can’t I--?!”

John needs to get there. He has to. He’s desperate to finish in my fist. He knows he can’t because he honestly loves me. He can’t disobey a man he desperately loves. He needs to admit that he’s mine. He needs the release. He’s so close. He’s so close to confessing.

“I’m yours! Dirk! I--" John cries out in pleasure a violent but colorful scream.

John’s back arches.

He finishes with a violent jolt.

It's almost painful releasing such a pent up load, but John loves the feeling more than anything else he's ever felt in his life.

John's load hits the side of the stove. He knows he's going to have to clean it. It's his aftermath, not mine.

John feels too blissful to care, he would do anything for me. The man he loves.

John rides his orgasm until he’s completely soft as I continue to work his cock with my palm.

John keeps panting, his limp body is up against my own.

I hold him up and kiss his neck.

John's lids are heavy, but he knows he still needs to finish dinner.

Once he finishes dinner he can finish me off and then head out to bed, and he **will** sleep in my bed tonight, under **my** roof and when he wakes up he's going to clean the whole house as a thank you for how good I'm going to ride his cock tonight.

John moans again, or was that a groan? John shifts against me, he lifts himself back up and gets to work cleaning up his seed with a rag as he tells me, "I'm going to finish dinner, you just sit down and wait for me to finish up."

"You're the boss." I take my seat and do as I'm told.


End file.
